Am I pretty
by kjobird
Summary: I loved lazy town as a kid so i had to write a fanfiction for it. It's in the future and it's time for Stephanie and Trixie to start high school. However life gets a bit tough for Trixie.


Am I pretty?

Time had passed in lazy town. Robbie no longer aggravated the kids because he found true love and moved away to Canada. Sportacus also married a gorgeous woman but did visit the kids often. However 3 years ago the group went their separate ways. They were able to Skype but it was time for them to start high school, and they were not in lazy town. Two girls did stay together. Stephanie and Trixie. They had been best friends for a really long time. For a while they were in different areas until Trixie moved to Stephanie's area. They did go to different schools, but they were still close. Stephanie went to Raymond high. Her first day was pretty good, everyone liked her. Trixie's first day was in the second semester at Flemond high school. Sadly her day was not as exciting as she thought.

All day 3 girls had been looking at her with distaste. As she walked by she heard one say, " hey look at freaky new girl" another smirked and said " that hair do is the worst one ever" " and her clothes are appalling " Trixie let out a tear and the meanest girl, Ashley said " look we hurt ugly girl's feelings, here lets make her feel better with make up" The other girls starting throwing powder, mascara, blush, lipstick. All were hitting her in the face. One girl took a picture of her messy face and posted it on Facebook. She posted it with the comment, " we tried to make ugly girl beautiful, it look's like that's impossible.

Trixie was relieved when the day was over. Unfortunately it continued to happen for months, and it got worse. Now all the girls were being jerks to her, and no boy would go to her either. It seemed her only friend was Stephanie but she knew she was busy and didn't want to bother her. She didn't even tell her parents. Not only was it at school, she was tortured online. Comment such as " Hideous girl has gross clothes" and she should get a facelift. Broke her heart like cheap glass. " Trixie cried every day in her room, alone, hiding herself from the world. Even when Stephanie called she stayed off the phone to avoid bothering people.

Stephanie was worried about Trixie. Her parents were rarely home so she couldn't call them. She had seen Trixie going into her house with redness from sobbing but before she could catch her she was inside with the door locked. Stephanie just had to find out what was wrong.

Another secret problem that none of her friends knew made the torture of bullying get 30 times worse. Trixie had dyslexia and when the teacher asked her to read something, the word mom came. However the M's got mixed up as W's and she said wow. Everyone pointed and laughed just as the school bell rang. A girl said well Trixie is ugly and dumb. Trixie said and sobbed, " I'm not dumb I just have dyslexia, it makes reading harder. " Well maybe this will help. " Now books and make up was thrown at her. Trixie felt like the world was trying to destroy her.

That afternoon Stephanie told Pixel about Trixie. He looked on Facebook and saw the comments on her wall and sent them to Stephanie. She was heart broken when she saw all the horrible comments.

She knew Trixie needed a friend. It seemed she was miserable all the time and she had no happiness left. Stephanie was determined to get a smile from her.

She saw Trixie going in, sobbing. She knocked but no one would answer. She saw Trixie in her room upstairs through the window. She saw some rope and a hook on the window ledge. It wasn't very high and Stephanie was still athletic. In fact she was really good at climbing walls. She lassoed the hook and climbed up and crawled through the window.

She heard Trixie bawling under the cover. She uncovered it and Trixie was curled in a ball. She didn't want her best friend to see her like this so she tried to cover herself up again but Stephanie threw the cover aside. She took Trixie's hands down from her eyes. Trixie saw Stephanie's caring kind eyes. She still couldn't stop crying. Stephanie gently touched her shoulder and said " Trixie, I know what's happening. Those girls are lying; I have known you for a long time. You are beautiful inside and out. " " Thanks " said Trixie still crying, " but I can't escape them they hurt me online and at school, I have been hiding because I didn't want to burden you Stephanie." Stephanie brushed her hair and said " Trixie I care about you, I'm glad I know about this cause I can't watch you suffer. I'm going to end this somehow. " Thanks said Trixie, but I think that everyone at school is against me." " Don't worry you will not have to suffer forever." Trixie was still crying though. Stephanie knew what to do though. First she pulled Trixie in for a warm hug. She held her for 5 minutes, stroking her softly. After 5 minutes the crying stopped but she wasn't smiling, Stephanie pined her on her stomach on the bed and tickled her super hard. Trixie couldn't help but laugh as her fingers dug into her ribs and danced on her feet. It actually felt good to laugh.

" Hey isn't this week a break for you? " "Yes"-replied Trixie, " it's a holiday for me to, how about you come stay with us." " I would love to, and thanks for caring." When she settled in Stephanie asked her who these girls are. She told them the ringleader was Ashley, but she turned everyone against her. Even though she was away from school she still couldn't get the hurt out of her and let out a few tears in the night. Stephanie heard her so she scooted her sleeping bag closer and put her arms around her. She said to herself " there's no way I'm going to let my best friend suffer like this"

The next morning Trixie told her about her dyslexia and how the school teased her for that. Stephanie knew she had to take action. Stephanie looked up the school principle number while Trixie was taking a shower. She told him about Trixie's problem and how sad she was. The principle thanked her for telling him and said that he was going to end this mess. Stephanie told Trixie that the torture was over. The principle decided to have everyone who did something to her serve detentions. At last Trixie's heart was light again. Other kid's heroes might have been spider man, or super man; but Trixie's hero was her best friend Stephanie.


End file.
